When two beasts are finding eachother
by Androsama
Summary: Dr. Whale is feeling something for Ruby. And after she rescued him, he wants to find out, if she feels the same too. The fanfiction takes place after episode 2X12 (In the Name of the Brother).


**When two beasts are finding eachother**

It was days after Ruby was talking to Dr. Whale. But he couldn't get she out of his head from that day. He didn't know, what happened to him, when he dated with Mary-Margaret, known as Snow White instead of Ruby. Ruby was a more powerful, more energetic person, than the princess. It was true, James could say, it was because of the curse, because when he, and Mary-Margaret had sex, they both were cursed. He even remembered, when David Nolan hit him, and the man even told him, he wasn't too happy, that the doctor was sleeping with his wife. But David should have blame them, he didn't really did, but… Dr. Whale knew, he made a big mistake.

He did a big mistake, when he didn't realize the real Ruby. But under the curse, he only saw a very pretty, jilt girl, who like to flirt, wore miniskirt, deep neck-line shirts, and made all of the men in Storybrooke going crazy for her.

But from the night, when Ruby saved him from kill himself because of his own stupidity, Dr. Whale's life changed completly. He didn't see the jilt person in Red, but a woman, a woman who he could truly love. His mind was always around the pretty girl, who – the doctor felt – turned his head.

He remembered the night, when they were talking at the docks, when Ruby calmed him down, and gave him confidence, to let him see the good, not only the best in his choices. That was the only way he was able to go back to the hospital, and operate on Greg Mendell, the stranger, who who knows how arrived to Storybrooke. Now James knew, his job is to save lifes, and not to wait for anybody to die. Here, in this world he had a new charge. He wasn't Dr. Frankenstein anymore, althought it wasn't completly true, he wasn't only Dr. Frankenstein, but Dr. James Whale too, a doctor, who had his duty toward his patients. Ruby showed him the way, and James knew she had right.

On that evening he was sitting in his office in Storybrooke Hospital. The evening was silent, the shift was almost at the end. The stranger, and Hook were getting better, he only was worried about Belle. Although, now, that Mr. Gold wasn't in town, the girl seemed to be calmer. Sometimes Dr. Whale was thinking about it, who he could bring back the Beauty's memories, but tonight there was something else in his mind. Something, that wasn't in his mind in ages. He hardly could wait for the end of the shift, because he had his plans for the rest of the evening. The plans in his mind made him to cramp and agitated.

When the shift was ended, Dr. Whale stood up from his chair, he stretched, took of, and hang on his doctor-coat. Grabbed his coat, and walked out of his office, which he closed after himself.

After a few minutes he already left the Hospital, and was on his way to Granny's to grab a few bites, and for some company.

When he arrived to Granny's, he saw Ruby, who was cleaning one of the tables. The girl didn't see Dr. Whale, who had the opportunity to watch her beautiful body, pretty face, long hair. Ruby wore the same outfit, as always when she was working; a white short sleeved shirt, which she bounded under her breasts, red mini-skirts with a white apron, and black high-heels. In her her, she wore the same red tuft, and her face, and big, dark eyes were more beautiful because of it. Dr. Whale's heart stopped for a moment, when Ruby was turning to his direction, and the girl blushed a little, when she saw James. The girl was so beautiful, that James almost fall though a chair, when he wanted to sit down to a table. He felt, Ruby feels the same, as he, her eyes were shining, and her face was red. Ruby finished what she did, and went to James.

– Good evening Dr. Whale! – Ruby said, when she stood next to the table. She had to command herself, because Granny was watching her.

– Good evening, Ruby! – James greeted her. – You are really pretty tonight – he said, and he glided his eyes on Ruby.

– Thank you! – Ruby said, and she was blushing even more, than before, and James thought, that this color is really good on her. – What… what can I bring for you?

– A hamburger – the doctor answered, and Ruby nodded, than hurried away.

James watched her, as the girl was almost running toward the kitchen, and he smiled.

Ruby brought his order in a really short time, and did her job after that, but James saw, that the girl is looking at him. When Dr. Whale finished his meal, he put the money, and a small paper on the table, and he hoped, Ruby will know what he wants, and he left Granny's.

He wasn't too far from Granny's, when he heard footstepes. He stopped, and turned to see Ruby, who was running after him with a shy smile on his face. She stopped in front of James and looked in his eyes.

– I was hoping, you to come – Dr. Whale said happily.

– You wrote, you'd like to talk to me, Dr. Whale – Ruby said, as she flustrated started to crinkle her apron.

Dr. Whale grabbed her hand in his hand, when Ruby blushed again. There was no need for words, they both knew what the other feels. James's heart was beating faster, as his fingers were touching the girl's soft skin.

– I… wanted to thank you, that… you know… saved my life – Dr. Whale said. – If it werent you, I would be dead now.

– Don't say that, doctor! – Ruby's voice was serious. – What I told you is true. You can't blame yourself for every bad things that happened to you. The past is the past, and this is the present. We all got a new chance to start a new life.

– Then tell me, Ruby! – Dr. Whale looked into her eyes. – In your new life maybe… if there's a chance… you know… would there be a place… for me too?

He saw Ruby was stunned for moment, but before he could have anything else to say, she was rearing, and kissed Dr. Whale on his lips. After a few moments, Dr. Whale hugged Ruby, he let her hand go and with his other hand he stroked her smooth hair. Ruby span her arms around his neck, and didn't break the kiss not even for a moment. Not even, when he kissed her in return, slowly and a little bit awkwardly. At that moment time stopped, nothing was there, only the both of them. But the magic disappeared when after a few minutes their lips seperated because they both needed air, and they looked at eachother.

– I think, you can say, I said yes, Dr. Whale – Ruby said softly.

– I think, we shouldn't be so formally from now on – Dr. Whale said. – Please, call me James! – James smiled, and he pulled Ruby closer for another kiss. And the girl didn't say no at all.

The End


End file.
